Reassurance
by CymraegCariad
Summary: Jack needs Ianto's help, then Ianto needs Jacks reassurance.


Disclaimer:

Story 3 following Carry Me On and Forgiveness.

Inspired by episode 7 of Miracle Day "Immortal Sins," but no spoilers for that whatsoever. It was just my inspiration. In fact, no spoilers for any Torchwood eps.

Brief mentions of violence.

I don't own Torchwood or the characters (obviously), only Leander. =)

"**Reassurance"**

"The things I thought you'd never know about me,

Were the things I guess you always understood.

So how could I have been so blind for all these years?

I guess I only see the truth through all this fear."

-"Here By Me" , 3 Doors Down

The last 3 hours had been absolute hell for Captain Jack Harkness. He had received a note, which had mysteriously appeared on the desk in his office, anonymously demanding a meet up - with no team. Some threats had also been thrown in there for good measure. Jack did as he was told, leaving the hub without a word to anyone, so as not to endanger any of his friends. That was his first mistake.

By the time Ianto realized Jack was gone, it had been about 30 minutes. He told Tosh, Gwen and Owen that Jack had taken off. Tosh immediately pulled up the CCTV from Jacks office, they watched him read the note, though they couldn't see what it said. Tosh proceeded to pull up various CCTV camera feeds to follow Jack as he left the hub, got in his car, and drove away from the bay.

When they had enough of a general direction in which to follow him, the four of them piled into the SUV, Tosh continually tracking Jacks progress via CCTV on her laptop, and began their presumed rescue mission. About 10 miles from the Hub they lost him. Tosh reconfigured the laptop specs and tracked him through his wrist strap instead. It was alien tech after all. Though they had never tried it before, it worked remarkably well. It brought them directly to an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront, with a large empty car park containing exactly one item: Jacks wrist strap. And no Jack.

After recovering the wrist strap, they had returned to the hub, in order to come up with a better plan. At least knowing the location of the warehouse allowed them to restart their CCTV search. Ianto tried Jacks mobile and comms more times then he could count with no answer.

Eventually, though it took a lot longer than Ianto was comfortable with, Tosh had come up with another lead which found them back in the SUV racing dangerously around Cardiff and surrounding areas.

Their search did inevitably bring them to the Captain, but not before a lot of damage was already done. They had found him through a door in the back alley of an abandoned shop which led to an old cellar. The door had been padlocked but Ianto wasted no time thinking on that and had pulled his gun and shot it open before warning the others. They all jumped, but no one said a word to him as he pushed through the now open doorway, anxious to find Jack.

At the bottom of the stairs they all stopped in their tracks. Knowing that Jack couldn't die hadn't made the scene before them any less terrifying. In fact, knowing he had kept surviving through it actually made it worse. Jack was lying in the middle of the floor in a pool of blood, clothing shredded. His eyes were closed but Ianto could see he was breathing.

Swallowing hard, Ianto stepped forward until he was standing over Jack.

"Jack?" he said softly. No response.

"Jack." A little bit louder, and Jack flinched. Then he had opened his eyes but not to look up at Ianto. He was still staring straight ahead, his head on the cold concrete floor.

Ianto knelt down and could instantly feel the blood soaking into his trousers. He had a brief flashback about Lisa but quickly pushed it aside.

"Hey." Ianto said, tentatively resting his hand on Jacks arm. Jack gasped a little at the touch but didn't pull away.

"I wanna go," Jack replied, so softly that Ianto was sure the others couldn't hear it.

"Yeah, of course. We'll get you out of here." Ianto looked behind him, nodding to Owen, motioning for him to help. Owen walked over to Jacks other side.

"Can you stand?" Ianto asked.

"They tried to kill me." Jack stated. Ianto and Owen glanced at each other for a moment.

"It's okay, love. They're gone now," Ianto said, hoping he sounded calm and reassuring.

"I wouldn't stay dead….they kept trying new ways to kill me. And every time I came back they tried something worse, and it hurt so much but they kept-" His rambling was cut off as he broke into a sob. He was still lying on the floor so Ianto rearranged himself so he could pull Jack up onto his lap to hold him while he cried.

"I think he's in shock," Owen said.

"How? He heals instantly, he has no more actual injuries," Ianto replied while stroking the hair back from Jacks forehead, which he grimly realized was coated in blood.

"It was too much too fast," Jack added, and for the first time since they had arrived he actually responded to what they were saying. "I healed, but its like my body doesn't realize that yet. No time to recover. So, I can still feel everything…every thing they did, as if the wounds still existed, except they don't.." he shuddered.

"Well, lying here isn't helping you, come on," Owen said, standing up but leaning to help pull Jack up off the floor. They got him to a sitting position, but stopped when the pain was too much for him and he needed a break. Ianto sat next to him, again feeling the wetness of the blood all around him and resisting the urge to be sick.

"Leander? You're all here. He's not here is he?" Jack said slightly panicky.

"No, he's with Rhys. Gwen had him come by and pick up Leander because we didn't know what was going on with you." Ianto answered. Jack nodded.

"Come on then, I know you're in pain but if we could get you back to the Hub it might help." Owen said. Jack nodded and accepted both Owen and Iantos help in standing up.

Between the two of them they more or less carried Jack to the SVU, and maneuvered him into one of the backseats where Ianto could sit next to him. Ianto leaned over him from his side and gently buckled the seatbelt around Jack, who grabbed and held onto Iantos hand before he could take it back.

"All right?" Ianto asked, though he obviously knew the answer. Jack just shrugged and put his head down to rest on Iantos shoulder. The ride back to the Hub was silent, Jack was in no mood to answer questions yet so they let him rest.

They managed to practically drag him to the invisible lift, figuring that would be easier than all the stairs, and then across the hub to the medical bay where he sat on the steel table. He winced as Ianto helped him ease up onto it. Tosh and Gwen stood at the railing looking down as Owen walked up next to Ianto.

"Okay, lets have a look at you, yeah? I'm sure there'll be nothing, but I'm paid to be a doctor so lets give it a go." Owen smiled reassuringly but Jack was still pretty dazed and wasn't really listening. Owen reached out to one of the few buttons still holding Jacks tattered shirt together but as soon as he begin to unbutton the first one Jack gasped and flinched away from him. Owen lifted his hands to where Jack could see them again.

"Okay, okay. Relax, I won't do it. Ianto?"

"Yeah," he said nodding. "Jack? Come on, let me get this off of you." He tentatively reached out and slowly began to unbutton the top button. Jack inhaled sharply as Ianto started, but otherwise didn't resist. He gradually got the few buttons undone and opened the shirt a bit. It was stuck to Jacks chest in places where the blood had dried on him, and other parts of it were still drenched. He continued to peel it away as much as he could until he needed Jacks assistance in getting his arms out. Jack got his arm out of the first sleeve fairly easy but the other one proved more difficult. He gasped as he realized just how much his arm was still hurting him when he tried to angle it out of the sleeve, then he choked down a sob as he remembered in vivid detail the way they had almost completely severed his arm from his shoulder during the attack. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against Iantos chest as Ianto pulled the shirt free of him finally.

Ianto cupped his hand around the back of Jacks head, which by now was dry and stiff from his blood.

"Sshh, you're going to be okay," Ianto whispered in his ear. Ianto could feel the tears wetting through the front of his shirt even though Jack made no sound. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Owen taking the opportunity to examine Jacks back. Which of course had no residual marks, regardless of how much pain he was in.

"Can you sit up for a minute, let Owen take a look?" Ianto asked gently. Jack sat back and tried not to react to Owen poking and prodding him. Rationally he knew he was safe with Owen, but he was still jumpy.

"No sustaining injuries, which I don't think anyone is to surprised by. Best I can do is give you something for the pain." Owen was already walking over to a locked drawer in which he kept a supply of various medications. He came back with two pills and a cup of water which Jack took gratefully.

"I'd say just get some rest, yeah? Probably the only thing that'll help."

Jack nodded. "Thanks," he replied softly. Owen nodded in return.

"So, if you don't need anything else I'm going home. I feel confident I'm leaving you in good hands, so to speak" Owen said as he winked at Ianto, who glared back at him. "Unless you want us to start tracking down whoever did this tonight. Thought you might not want to talk about it just yet though…" Jack was already shaking his head as Owen finished his sentence.

"No, just go home. It's fine. I'll just rest, like you said."

"And shower," Ianto added. "Immediately."

"All right then. See you in the morning, if you need anything just call. Don't take any more meds for at least 4 hours." He walked up the stairs. "Girls, you coming? I'll walk you out." Tosh and Gwen both said their goodbyes to Ianto and Jack and the three of them left for the night.

Ianto looked back at Jack still sitting on the table looking sad.

"Why don't you stand up now," Ianto held his hand out which Jack took to steady himself as he stood. Once he was standing Ianto undid Jacks belt, unbuttoned his trousers and tried to slide them off. Jack wobbled a little and put his hand on Iantos back as Ianto leaned over to pull the legs of the trousers off of Jacks feet. The trousers were coated with so much blood that it had started to seep through in patches onto Jacks boxers. Ianto decided to leave those on him for now.

"Lets go downstairs and get you cleaned up," Ianto said taking Jacks hand.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked, not walking forward with Ianto.

Ianto blinked. "What?"

"You seem a little…I don't know, distant. Are you mad I didn't tell you I was leaving before?" Jack looked worried. Ianto was a little shocked by the question.

"No," Ianto replied quickly. "Well, I mean, it'd be nice if you would tell us things like that, let us help you before it escalates to all this. But, I'm not mad. Really."

Jack studied him for a minute. "Then what is it? There is something, I mean you're helping me but it feels different."

Damn Jack and his perceptiveness thought Ianto. "I was just-" he sighed. "I was scared, Jack. That's all. When we walked in, you were lying there, there was blood everywhere, all over you and…" he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I've seen you die before but I've never seen you look like that. I thought….I really thought, maybe, you had died, for good. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm still here," Jack replied seriously.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. "I love you. I'm just sorry you had to go though all that pain."

"Love you too," Jack put his arms around Ianto, who hugged back. Finally Ianto placed a kiss onto Jacks shoulder then pulled away.

"Okay really, shower time. You look awful."

"Thanks a lot," Jack replied but he allowed himself to be led down to the showers.

Ianto and Jack were tucked up on the sofa in the middle of the Hub. Jack leaned against Ianto, whose arm was around Jack. Jack was shaking. He had fallen asleep twice since being back in the Hub and both times had woken up terrified after reliving his ordeal in nightmares.

"You always say you don't need a lot of sleep right? So maybe, don't try to go back to sleep. We'll stay awake." Ianto tried to sound positive. "Talk to me, about anything, just to keep yourself from drifting off." With his free arm, Ianto reached over and held Jacks hand in his, resting them on Jacks lap.

"Like what?"

"Doesn't matter. Anything. Something about Leander? Or something about you, you've got hundreds of years worth of history, don't tell me you can't come up with a story," Ianto smiled glancing over at Jack, but Jack just looked exhausted.

"Leander," Jack said. There was a long pause and Ianto thought he'd fallen asleep again until he continued. "You know, I know you don't know a lot about me. I don't keep things from people because I don't trust you guys, it just hurts." Jack raised his head from Iantos shoulder to look him in the eye. Ianto nodded.

"Leander's not the first son I had," he continued. "I mean, people have jokingly said to me before that I must have kids all over the place, but its not like that, I wouldn't do that. In 1939 I was in Wales, I was married and we had an 8 year old son." Jack looked at Ianto again, as if gauging his reaction. Ianto wasn't at all sure of how he looked but he couldn't have been more shocked at this outpouring of family history.

"What was his name?" Ianto asked, noticing a hint of a smile from Jack, who seemed happy that Ianto was accepting of this line of conversation.

"Cefyn. I loved him so much. He died that year. There was an influenza outbreak and nothing we did could keep his fever down, and within a week…." Jack didn't finish his sentence. It didn't need finishing.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said sincerely. "Really, that must have been awful. Then, losing Leander for so many years." Jack nodded snuggling closer against Iantos side.

"What about your wife then?"

Jack laughed bitterly. "See, usually I'm not the guy you should feel bad for in my stories, that's why I don't share a lot of them. I left her. It was too hard being there without Cefyn."

Ianto wasn't sure how he should respond to that so he just squeezed Jacks hand and said nothing. The silence stretched on and Ianto wondered if he should let it go or change the topic, but then his mobile rang.

"Ianto, it's Gwen, sorry for calling so late. I hope I didn't disturb Jack."

"No, it's fine. We're just sitting here talking. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. It's just Leander. He was asleep when I got home, Rhys said he had trouble getting him to go to bed, but he finally did. Then about an hour ago he woke up crying, saying he wants Jack. We tried to calm him down obviously, telling him we'd go back to the hub in the morning, but he's just having none of it. Then when Rhys was holding him he thought he felt warm so we don't know if he has a fever and he's not feeling well or he's just upset."

"Okay, hold on a sec," he put the phone down and looked at Jack who had a concerned look on his face. "Leander woke up and wants you. They think he's not feeling well. You up for a drive over there to get him or do you want to try talking to him over the phone?"

"No, we'll get him, I'm fine." Jack was already standing up, looking for his coat.

"Gwen, we're going to come get him, we'll be there soon. Thanks." He clicked the phone off. "Your coats covered in blood, sorry. It's on the floor of your office." he said noticing Jack was looking for it.

"Ah, okay then. Lets just go."

They made it to Gwen's in record time. There wasn't much traffic at 2 a.m. anyway, plus at Jack's insistence, Ianto was pushing the speed limit ever so slightly. He slowed to a stop in front of Rhys and Gwen's flat, and Jack was already throwing his door open. His injuries from earlier in the night slowed his progress however, as Ianto made it around to Jacks side before Jack had even managed to stand. Ianto put his hand under Jacks arm and pulled him up. Jack groaned as his body reacted in pain but he started walking to the door immediately.

Gwen had been waiting and welcomed them in as soon as they reached the door. Rhys was sitting on the sofa, Leander curled up next to him burying his head against Rhys's side.

"Sorry we had to call you, we tried taking care of him but he just doesn't want us tonight. I really wanted to let you have the night to yourselves after, you know, everything today," she said hesitantly.

"It's okay Gwen. Really. I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"Rough day huh, mate?" Rhys asked.

Jack raised his eyebrows and sighed. "You could say that again."

"All right though?" Rhys added as Jack made his way to the sofa slowly and very clearly in pain.

Jack waved away the question as if it was nothing. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I'll live. I always do." He winced as he sat on the other side of Leander. He poked him on his side. "Hey you."

Leander lifted his head to find Jack, and then crawled around to bury himself against Jack instead. Jack smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

Leander shook his head against Jacks leg. Jack felt his forehead, it did seem warm.

"Okay, we'll get you home." Jack said. Leanders only response was a sniffle. Jack pulled on him a little until he was sitting up. He wiped some of the tears off his cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

Leander shrugged, but then cried more. He flopped back down onto Jack, more on his chest this time. Ianto saw Jack flinch, but to his credit it was barely noticeable. Jack brought his arms up to hug his son to him tightly. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I didn't think you were coming back," he said quietly.

Jack looked at the other three adults in the room and they all looked as perplexed as Jack felt.

"Why would you say that? You know I'll always be around. You've stayed here before," he mentioned.

"You got hurt…didn't think you were gonna come back…" he said slowly.

Jack eyes narrowed as he looked at Rhys and Gwen. Why would they tell him what happened? Gwen looked to Rhys then back at Jack.

"We just said you and Ianto had some things to do at the hub…." she said.

"How do you know I got hurt?"

"'Cause I had to come here…last time it was 'cause Ianto got hurt…" Leander wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, then looked over to Ianto who was still standing, then back at Jack.

As soon as he said it, Jack realized exactly what the problem was. A few weeks previous, Ianto had been hurt while Weevil hunting with Jack. He wasn't in danger of dying but the wound still needed Owen's care and a night sleeping at the Hub so Owen could keep an eye on him. Jack hadn't wanted to leave Iantos side, so Gwen had offered to take Leander home with her. They had let him see that Ianto was okay, and say goodnight to him before he left. But today, Leander had been carted off immediately then told Ianto and Jack were staying at the Hub. He probably assumed something horrible since he wasn't allowed to even say goodbye to his dad. Jack looked at Ianto who, he could see, had come to the same conclusion.

"I'm so sorry," Jack said sincerely. "I should have called you to let you know I was okay." He waited for a minute but Leander didn't reply. "I _am _okay. You can see that now, right? Just a little sore. But perfectly fine other than that."

"Yeah," Leander mumbled.

"And, you know, you should have told Auntie Gwen or Uncle Rhys what was bothering you. They could have told you I was all right, and you wouldn't have had to be scared." Jack ruffled Leanders hair. "If you get scared or worried about something I want you to tell one of us from now on, okay? No secrets. " Leander nodded.

Ianto cleared his throat pointedly. Everyone but Leander looked at him.

"Good advice," he stated simply.

Jack sighed, but grinned at Ianto. "Yeah , yeah, I catch your subtlety."

Gwen and Rhys were smiling at him.

"Okay time for everyone to get to bed I think, let's go." Leander was still on his lap, so he tried to lift him and stand at the same time, but his left shoulder protested. He gasped a little, but recovered quickly enough that Leander hadn't noticed. But Ianto did.

"Ianto, can you…?"

"Yep." He walked over and took Leander from Jack. Leander arranged himself comfortably with his head on Iantos shoulder and his arms around his neck. Jack managed to stand himself up.

"Did I mention how weird it is to see you in a t-shirt?" Rhys added with a laugh, as he walked the boys to the door.

"Well, I didn't dress for a night out. Other things going on, and all that." Jack clapped Rhys on the shoulder. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime, mate."

"Gwen, thanks, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, try and get some rest like Owen said." She gave Jack a quick hug and then kissed Leander on the forehead, and said goodnight to Ianto.

In the five seconds it took for them to get to the car, Leander had already started to fall asleep in Iantos arms. He grumbled a little when Ianto tried to sit him properly in his car seat. "I know you're tired, let me just buckle you in here," he said. "There we are." Leander yawned. Ianto smiled and kissed him on the top of his head, then got out and got in the drivers seat. Jack was already on his side.

They drove back to Iantos flat rather than the hub this time. Ianto again lifted and carried Leander in to save check from trying and causing himself more pain. He fumbled for the key in his pocket and opened the door.

"Jack, go on, why don't you sit down before you fall down."

Jack smirked, but pushed past Ianto toward the sofa. "I'm fine, Ianto."

Ianto placed Leander next to him and then took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. He then left the room, returning a minute later with a thermometer to check Leander. Ianto placed it in his ear til it beeped and Leander squirmed away, effectively trying to squeeze himself between Jack and the back sofa cushion.

"A little higher than normal but barely," Ianto said, reading the digital numbers on the side. "Probably just because he got so worked up before."

"Yeah," Jack replied. "That's good," relief clearly evident on his face. Ianto was glad too, obviously that Leander wasn't sick, but also because of the horrible timing if he had had a fever. Jack had just finished his story about Cefyn when they had gotten the call from Gwen. It was probably the best possible outcome that they didn't have to deal with a sick child just now.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes. They knew they should put Leander to bed but the day and half of the night was now catching up to them in waves of exhaustion.

"Ianto?" Jack finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" was the only reply he felt he could make at the moment.

"Thanks," he said softly. "Not just for tonight, for everything."

Ianto turned to look at Jack in the dim light. He looked about as serious as Ianto had ever seen him. Ianto looked straight forward again, breaking eye contact. Sometimes when Jack was this serious and sincere it scared him. He loved Jack but was never really sure where he stood. Even when Jack told him he loved him, Ianto could never shake the feeling that, even though he knew it was true, that one day Jack might leave.

"What is it?" Jack asked when Ianto offered no response. Ianto was very aware of an awake, albeit quiet, Leander sitting between them listening. Ianto shook his head and swallowed hard. Jack reached his arm over Leanders head across the back of the sofa and put his hand on Iantos shoulder. "Talk to me, Ianto."

"Um, it's nothing. You don't have to thank me that's all."

Jack stared at Ianto, who in turn was staring down at his lap. "You sure you're okay?" Jack lifted his hand from where it rested on Iantos shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair. Ianto sighed at the touch. Ianto nodded in response to Jacks question but he couldn't stop the tears that had welled in his eyes from spilling onto his cheeks. Of course Jack didn't miss a thing. "Hey," Jack whispered, brushing his fingers across Iantos cheek now. "Please? Tell me what's going on."

"I love you. Just don't want to lose you," he said honestly.

Jacks eyes narrowed. "I'm fine Ianto, I mean it's been a rough night but you know I'll always be fine." He said wordlessly referencing his immortality so as not to bring it up in front of his son.

Ianto turned his head away so Jack would stop touching him. "That's not what I meant," Ianto said quietly. Jack thought on that for a minute, trying to figure out what Ianto meant, and then it clicked.

"Ianto. Why- What brought that on? Why would you…" he trailed off.

Ianto shook his head, more tears falling, and still not looking at Jack.

"I love you, you know that," Jack said a little forcefully. Ianto nodded. Jack continued, "Then why?"

"Forget it, Jack. It's late, I'm sorry…I'm just tired, lets just get to bed."

"No."

Ianto sighed. He finally looked at Jack. He thought he'd see anger but instead he saw Jack had tears of his own in his eyes. Ianto held his gaze.

"You love me and you know I love you, so…what?" Jacks mouth dropped open a little as he finished his sentence, finally coming to the realization of exactly what Ianto was afraid of. "You think- Do you think I would leave?" he asked shocked.

"You have done before." Ianto replied, feeling slightly guilty about this line of conversation.

"No I haven't." Jack responded without missing a beat.

Ianto looked at him sharply. "Yes you have, when the doctor came by the first time. You left us without a word."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I left the team, and it was wrong, there's no denying that. But I never left you."

Ianto was confused. "I'm part of that team."

"Yes, but that's all it was then. You guys were my team, my friends. And I left without telling you and Ill always regret that. But now, Ianto, you're my family. I love you. I need you, and nothing could pull me away from this. From you." Jack lifted Iantos face so it was looking toward him again. "Ianto you have to believe this if you ever trusted me, if you've ever loved me you have got to know that this is my life now. You and Leander. It's all I want. And I promise you I will never leave like that ever again. Do you understand?"

Ianto felt like he was being scolded. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Yeah," he replied.

"I love you," Jack said, still serious.

"I know, I'm sorry. I believe you, I do." replied Ianto.

"You don't have to be sorry for the way you felt. I'm just glad it's out now because I'd never want you to think that."

Ianto nodded again. Seemingly, they both had the same idea and glanced down at Leander between them. He was lying back against the cushions comfortably, looking exhausted but still very much awake. Now that he had their attention he decided he had some questions.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Ander?" Jack said but smiled at Ianto. Ianto rolled his eyes, not believing that they just had that conversation in front of him.

"You love Ianto?"

"Yes I do," Jack said firmly making sure Ianto heard that again.

"And he loves you?" Leander looked at Ianto then back at Jack.

"Yeah, we love each other. Why?"

"Um, then, do I love Ianto too?"

Jack smiled and tried not to laugh at the way he phrased his question. Ianto smiled too.

"Do you?" Jack asked. "You can." he added.

Leander looked at Ianto. "Yeah."

"Okay then." Jack smiled at his son.

"But, you're my daddy…" Leander added. He seemed confused.

"Right, but Iantos part of our family, like I was just saying. He helps take care of you, he does things for you, he was there tonight with me when you were upset at Auntie Gwens. He does everything a daddy would, or any parent."

Ianto was watching Jack who kept glancing up at him even though he spoke to Leander. Ianto could feel the tears form in his eyes again.

Leander nodded at Jacks line of reasoning. He turned to Ianto and hugged him. Ianto wrapped his arms around him. From inside Iantos suit coat, Jack and Ianto heard a muffled, "Love you." Ianto smiled.

"I love you, too, cariad." His voice broke on the last word.

"Okay It is incredibly late, lets get you to bed, huh?" Jack interrupted. Leander lifted his arms up without protest for Jack to carry him to bed. Ianto was about to stand to take him for Jack but Jack just waved his hand, "I think I can manage now."

He grimaced in pain as he picked up his son, but he did manage it. He brought him over to the small toddler bed in the far corner of the main area in Iantos flat, which they bought for him a few weeks ago. Jack and Leander had been living in Iantos flat for 3 months now. If it was going to be permanent, they would need to start thinking of moving.

Jack laid his son down and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Ander." Jack said as he kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Night," Leander replied already drifting off.

Ianto walked over as Jack straightened up. "Night, love," he whispered and kissed him on top of his head.

Leander mumbled something that was probably a goodnight but he was already asleep.

Ianto and Jack smiled.

"Your turn," Jack said. "I'll tuck you in." He grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Ianto walked to the bedroom, stripped off his suit, throwing on a T-shirt and shorts and got in bed. Jack was standing beside it and literally tucked Ianto in. Ianto laughed. He patted the side next to him. "Come on, you too."

Jack went around and slid under the covers but stayed propped up on the pillows. Ianto rolled onto his side throwing one arm gently over Jacks chest.

"I don't think I can stay awake anymore," Ianto said groggily.

"Don't. You should sleep."

"If you need me, wake me."

"I don't plan on trying to sleep, so just get some rest."

Ianto took Jacks hand and held it, resting them on Jacks chest as he started to fall asleep.

"Sure you're okay?" Ianto mumbled.

"As long as I'm with you." Jack replied, and he meant it more than anything he's ever said in his very long life.


End file.
